The Truth of the King of Enchancia
by CartoonBeliever
Summary: King Roland the Second is the beloved ruler of Enchancia. He had a loving wife, wonderful children and respect from his people, he couldn't ask for more. But When Sofia unearths a dark secret, everyone had turned against him and will not understand until they learn the truth from the 'king' Rated for swears and some inappropriate scenes
1. Chapter 1

**An updated and fixed fan fiction of ''the truth of Sofia.'' cause it did have flaws so I'm fixing them. Hope you like this update!**

 ** _Up on the Castle the king and queen of Enchancia summoned their two children to the throne room to speak with them. Matilda, the eldest, ran to the throne room along with her younger brother, Roland the 2nd. Both children were like any children in the villages, but with the rules and etiquette of royalty it made the possibility of a normal childhood difficult, but the manage. They slowed down when they were nearing the throne room and there they walked calmly and bowed before their parents._**

 ** _"Matilda, Roland.'' spoke King Roland._**

 ** _"Hello Father.'' greeted the children. The king spotted the prince and shook his head, went up and fixed his jacket._**

 ** _"I swear you get messier every time you show your face here.'' muttered The king. The prince pouted but stayed silent, knowing better than to defend himself. After the king was done he cleared his voice._**

 ** _"Children I want you here to tell you this, we'll have someone here and I want you to treat this person as your own family._**

 ** _The children looked at each other, confused but nodded to show they understand. The old king nodded._**

 ** _"Matilda, Roland, I want you to meet your new brother.''_**

 ** _They turned their head to see their mother holding the hand of the boy. The boy wasn't as old as Matilda, but he was Roland's age, in fact he was months older. He had grey-blue eyes which stood out with his auburn like hair. From the way he's dressed he was a Nobel. Unlike Roland who would hide behind the skirt of his mother in the face of strangers the boy stood still and calmly as he uttered one clear word._**

 ** _"hello.''_**

 ** _The old king kneeled beside the boy as a smile was present on his face._**

 ** _"Children, I would like you to meet Arthur, Arthur Faustus. he's older then Roland by 3 months, so by law, he'll be king once I retire.''_**

 ** _The children were shocked to learn about this, for one they never saw him smile like that. Their mother smiled gently as she always did, but a hint of shine was in her eyes. The king left, for he had to do other such things like a king should. The queen ushered Matilda to her lessons, leaving Roland the 2nd with his his new brother Arthur. Roland didn't know what to react to the fact that Arthur would be the next king of Enchancia, but he was more than happy to make a new friend._**

 ** _"Hello there, my name is Arthur. I'm happy to be here and be your brother!'' the boy smiled brightly as he shook the prince's hand excitedly. Roland was not accustomed to this so it took him in a bit of a surprise._**

 ** _"a..a..since you'll be my brother... you'll go to school with me?''_**

 ** _"yup! I'll be in the same class as you!''_**

 ** _The prince noticed a wand in his coat pocket._**

 ** _"are you a sorcerer?'' asked Roland._**

 ** _"Yup yup! I'm learning magic so I can be a good sorcerer.''_**

 ** _"oh, ok! So you'll be a prince of magic.'' smiled Roland._**

 ** _Arthur smiled widely as a glimmer of shine appeared in his eyes, similar to the queen.  
_**

 ** _"I hope we can be good friends and brothers someday!''_**

PRESENT DAY

King Roland the 2nd was up late again, looking over the papers and taxes with the flicker of a candle light nearing midnight. He sighed as he felt the call of sleep urging him. He got up to head to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. Turning on the water and light he looked at the mirror so dry his face.

But in the mirror was not his reflection... it was someone else... someone he knew all too well...

The person was a handsome young man whose his age, Auburn hair glistened, his suite well tailored, but his eyes and expression looked dead, his eyes blank as he looked at Roland, as if he's judging his soul.

Roland tried to erase that image by splashing more water on his face, but the image stayed.

"Why? Why are you still here? What do you want from me?''

Memories flooded as he recalled his childhood, his education, his first marriage... they all involved him... the boy who became a prince...

"No one remembers you, leave me be!''

The ghost stayed, drawing his anger to a boiling point...

"Your dead, no one knows who you are... just... get out of my life!''

He smashed the mirror in fury, desperate to get HIS image from his view. After he calmed down, he looked at his bloodsoaked hands along with the bloody shards from the mirror. Roland washed his hands to erase the blood and made a mental note to have someone fix the mirror. And yet... the blood remained on his hands, ones older before he was crowned King. Nobody saw them, but he did. Looking at the broken mirror he spoke.

"You are dead... no one remembers you...i'm happy they don't... you ruined my life the moment you arrived...''


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! Sorry if you thought I died, shit happened. Inspiration drew back when I listened to Hamilton! Enjoy the show! At first I was thinking of pulling the plug until I listened to Hamilton. Since then I regained my inspiration for this tale.**

King Roland woke up from the dark night, as he usually does since his coronation as King. No doubt his wife Miranda would be up along with his children, the servants doing their daily chores, taking care of the castle with Bailywick leading the chores while Cedric... well... does his own thing.

He dressed up and headed down for breakfast, prepared to listen to Bailywick about his duties and for a long day of work, how ever that would had been the case if it weren't for today.

He was instead greeted by a celebration of some sort, definitely not his wedding anniversary or his birthday, but rather, the day he was crowned King. He was met with the smiling faces of his beloved wife Miranda, the smiles of Amber and James, and his stepdaughter Sofia.

Miranda greeted Roland with a kiss as his children smiled, that's when Miranda saw the bandages on his hands, injuries from last night.

"Rolly...what happened?'' asked Miranda in concern.

"I had a minor accident, but its nothing too serious really.''

Then Baileywick came and he told the royal family that later today they will host a ball to celebrate his ascendant to the throne, inviting all from the highest noble to the villagers. After they had their breakfast Roland went up to set his daily work and requested to be left alone. But while at his work... Roland broke down.

Again he saw HIS face.

Again he saw the face of the man.

The man who he met as a child, the man who was respected and loved by all, the man who won the affection of his father, the man who destroyed his life since the moment he said hello...

* * *

Sofia was at Royal Prep, excited to celebrate her Father's important day. James and Amber were making a gift for their father just as Sofia was. She was a making a friendship bracelet for her father, but then she looked up and saw someone. A tall man all in black, his eyes gave off an aura of disgust, malice and cruelty, but when he saw Sofia, his cold eyes turned gentle before it returned to his usual look to which he whispered into her ear.

 ** _''Life hE exTiNGuisH At A prICe_**

 ** _EraSed froM aLL wHo kneW aNd loVEd hIm..._**

 ** _The false King shall pay for taking your Father's life and inheritance...''_**

Sofia's eyes were wide as she heard the man speak, was is even speech? It was more like chords struck harshly and twisted, making a frightful tune of thunder and lighting.

"Sofia? Where are you? Its time to go back to class.''

Sofia heard Amber speak, then to her surprise, the man disappeared.

Perhaps this was a trap? An ominous sign? Or was her mind playing tricks?

Sofia quickly returned to school, wondering what the man meant, and what he meant ''False King''?

Sofia returned home, she was getting dressed for the ball but her mind was still on the man who talked to her.

Just then Clover came over and hopped on her bed.

"Hey Sofia, you don't look good... something happen?''

Sofia turned to clover and and nodded.

"yeah... there was this tall man and he said things about Dad...I don't know if its real cause he was gone the next moment.''

"I see, maybe your amulet would help you later if its serious.''

"your right, as of now nothing bad is happening, but I should keep my guard up, I won't let that man hurt my dad.''

Poor Sofia doesn't know...

At the beginnings of the ball Roland was by himself, staring into another mirror, this time he only saw his own.

Perhaps this time he will not face the man... the man who ruined his life.

He was dead wrong.


End file.
